6 días de OTP
by Headless Angel
Summary: El reto de los 30 días de OTP, pero reducido a una quinta parte. son fluff en su mayoría. advertencia: Este fic contiene un drabble subido de tono.
1. Caricias

**Baz**

Snow me deja solo ni por un minuto. Ayer incluso se atrevió a seguirme al baño. Fue incomodísimo. Él fingió lavarse las manos mientras yo orinaba. Él está aún peor que yo de la cabeza. ¿Qué acaso piensa que voy a planear su muerte en el baño? Snow no es tan importante para eso.

Por culpa de su acoso no he podido salir a cazar en dos semanas. Estoy llegando mi límite. Me muero de hambre. Si no bebo sangre pronto, terminaré por suicidarme. O matarlo a él. (Y en ese caso, también tendría que suicidarme.)

La buena noticia es que soy un mago. No tiene por qué haber muertos hoy.

Por la noche, finjo irme a dormir y ya. Tampoco es muy difícil. Estoy agotado y Snow también lo está. No tenemos ni la energía suficiente para pelear.

Cuando me da la espalda y parece quedarse dormido, saco mi varita y apunto hacia él.

— ** _Duerme mi niño, duérmete ya._**

Apenas pronuncio la última sílaba, Snow ya está roncando. El hechizo es efectivo durante unas cuatro horas. Tengo tiempo para ir a cazar sin que él se dé cuenta. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo la capa de la escuela para salir.

Antes de dejar la habitación, decido acercarme a ver a Snow. Está profundamente dormido. Se ve tan pacífico, tan inocente. Le estoy haciendo un favor con esto. Su tondo cuerpo de elegido también necesita descansar.

Sin pensarlo, mi mano se dirige a su cabeza. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy pasando mis dedos por entre sus rizos de cobre. Su pelo es suave, aunque no tanto como el mío. Y grueso. Mientras paso mis dedos, Snow suspira, y yo siento que me muero.

¿Por qué amo tanto a este idiota? Porque debe ser idiota para pasarse tanto tiempo mirándome y no notar mi cariño.

 **Simon.**

Anoche soñé que una mano de largos dedos me acariciaba el cabello. Fue cálido, hermoso y pacífico.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esto fue parte del reto 30 días de OTPs, edición multishipper, multifandom. Estaré publicando lo días correspondientes a Baz y Simon.

Gracias por leer

Ciao!


	2. Cosplay

Ahora que Agatha se había reconciliado con ellos, era imposible que Baz se sintiera celoso. Pero los juegos típicos de los Normales que los hacía jugar a veces lo hastiaban.

Justo cómo ahora.

—Nunca me habían humillado tanto, Wellbelove.

La chica rodó los ojos y siguió aplicando maquillaje sobre el rostro del vampiro.

— ¡Tonterías! Te vez increíble, todo el mundo querrá tomarse fotos contigo. Podrás presumir tus colmillos sin temor.

— ¿Eso debería alegrarme? Por lo menos debieron dejarme escoger, Lestat me agrada más.

—No combinaba con el resto de nuestros personajes.

Hacer que Baz se disfrazara de vampiro, ya era estúpido y redundante por si solo. Pero que lo disfrazaran del tedioso Edward Cullen era otro nivel. Los colmillos se le caerían de la vergüenza.

Irían a un evento de comics y esas cosas. Agatha estaba vestida como esa princesa borracha y rebelde de una caricatura. Simon y Penny se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Baz hubiera preferido ir de Draco, para completar el chistecito. Pero lo habían obligado a ser Edward. iba a matar a sus amigos.

Baz sintió cómo la chica le daba los últimos toquecitos a su nariz mientras Penny y Simon, ya usando sus uniformes, entraban.

— ¿Que tal quedó? — Preguntó Agatha.

Simon caminó hacia ellos. Él se había teñido el cabello de un color oscuro para complementar su cosplay y se veía bastante atractivo.

— Creo que sigues siendo un guapísimo Rey vampiro.

— Y yo que eres el peor elegido que a nadie se le pudo ocurrir. — contestó Baz guiñando un ojo.

* * *

Creo que hice la cosa más básica del mundo escogiendo los cosplays de cada uno, pero no me arrepiento (?)

Gracias por leer

Ciao!

Pd: Agatha estaba haciendo Cosplay de Bean (Disenchanted) no sé, creo que a ella podría gustarle la serie


	3. BesarTocar (Sexual)

Advertencia: **Contenido Adulto (Leve)** , PWP

Sé que estaban esperando algo así desde hace mucho. No es un lemon completo. Entra en la categoría de lime, más bien.

Por favor, tengan en cuenta que no sé escribir estas cosas. Me falta práctica. No se esperen demasiado.

Oh y... En este fic, la relación de Agatha y Simon nunca pasó ¿Ok?

* * *

Baz estaba frustrado. Simon parecía haberse colado por todo su ser. El elegido ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos. Simon, Simon, Simon.

También ocupaba sus fantasías. Sus sangrientas fantasías. Él mordiendo el largo cuello del chico, su prominente manzana de Adán. Bebiendo su sangre. Snow tomando La espada de los Magos y atravesándolo con ella. Más sangre. Baz muriendo entre sus manos.

Pero eso era lo mínimo que las manos del rubio hacían. Se paseaban por todo el cuerpo de Baz, acariciándolo y provocándole placer, algo desconocido hasta ahora por el vampiro. Oh, y no quería empezar a hablar sobre las maravillas que la boca de Simon podía hacer.

Pero cómo todo esto ocurría sólo en sueños, y él mismo que le provocaba no le permitía desahogarse, Baz estaba sexualmente frustrado.

Decidió que se saltaría las clases de la tarde. (Ya que siempre podía recuperarse después.) Se iría a su habitación y por fin darle un desahogo a sus sentimientos. Masturbándose hasta eliminarlos.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y fue a tumbarse sobre su cama, para estar más cómodo. Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. La corbata y el saco fueron arrojados a un bote donde solía acomodar su ropa sucia. Una vez hecho esto, sacó de su cajón una pequeña botella de lubricante. (Un regalo de "broma" por parte de Fiona.)

Untó un poco del líquido en su mano izquierda y le dirigió hasta envolver con ella su miembro. Sólo con recordar sus sueños, este comenzó a endurecerse. Empezó a mover suavemente su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

—Simon... — gimió quedito y se mordió los labios.

En teoría estaba solo en el edificio, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su pene. Sus dedos hacían círculos sobre el frenillo. Tembló con esas caricias.

No perdió el tiempo intentando pensar en Agatha o en cualquier otra mujer. No tenía caso. Directamente se imaginó que las manos que lo acariciaban pertenecían al rubio. Esos simples pensamientos lo hicieron estremecerse más.

Estaba tan concentrado en darse placer que no notó que la puerta de la habitación se estaba abriendo. Era Simon

Cuando vio que el vampiro no llegó a clases, comenzó a sospechar. Lo buscó primero en las catacumbas. Al no encontrarlo, se dirigió en la habitación. Su plan era atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

No pensó que iba a ser de una manera tan literal. Tampoco que la imagen de Baz semidesnudo, sonrojado y retorciéndose por el placer iba a excitarlo tanto. ¿Y ahora que hacia?

—Simon... —Volvió a gemir Baz, esta vez más fuerte.

Bueno... Si el chico estaba diciendo su nombre, tenía derecho a involucrarse. ¿No?

Se acercó a la cama y tocó los hombros del vampiro. Baz lo miro espantado. Medio intentó taparse con algo. Simon se lo impidió.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —dijo.

Baz lo miró confundido. Le extrañaba que Simon no estuviera enojado. Decidió no cuestionarse nada y sólo tomó al otro por el cuello para tumbarlo a la cama y comenzar a besarlo.

No eran besos suaves. Eso prendió más a Baz. Luego el otro comenzó a tocarlo torpemente y se sintió en llamas. El rubio también frotaba su pelvis contra los muslos del otro.

Ante los toques que tanto había anhelado y sus alborotadas hormonas juveniles, pronto Baz alcanzó el orgasmo. Limpió a Simon con ayuda de un **"Limpio cómo patena"** y luego se dejó caer sobre el pecho del Elegido.

Baz pensó en quedarse dormido... Hasta que notó una dureza rozando su muslo. Llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna de Simon y presionó suavemente. La respuesta natural fue un gemido.

Su mirada chocó con la de Simon, que parecía avergonzado. Baz sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ahora es tu turno. —Dijo. 

* * *

Esto quedó horrible, iré a rezar o algo así. Bai

Gracias por leer,


	4. Acurrucarse

Las investigaciones sobre Natasha Pitch parecían no estar dando resultado.

Llevaban poco más de una semana buscando entre documentos viejos. A mano y con ayuda de hechizos también. Y aún no habían encontrado ni una sola vez el maldito nombre de Nicodemus.

Nada. El hombre parecía nunca haber existido.

Los exámenes y tareas no ayudaban. Estaban empezando a agotarse mentalmente. Y físicamente también.

Simon se levantó de su escritorio para estirarse, mientras Baz seguía leyendo. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Penny tenía que regresar a su habitación.

Para sorpresa del elegido, la chica ya se había quedado dormida. Parecía tan joven, tan cansada. No podía correrla y ya. Eso hubiera sido cruel.

Simon, no supo cómo, hizo aparecer una manta color morado y cubrió a Penny con ella. Se quedó mirando a su amiga durante unos segundos.

— Muy tierno con tu novia pero... ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

Baz también se había levantado y ahora estaba justo detrás de Simon.

— Penny no es mi novia. Además, creo que puedo transformar la bañera en una cama.

El elegido no tenía ganas de discutir con Baz, así que se alejó de él. Estaba tomando su pijama y dirigiéndose al baño cuando el vampiro habló de nuevo.

—Simon... Podríamos compartir mi cama. Nadie debería pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en el baño.

Todo con esa frase estaba mal. Baz siendo amable con él. Baz proponiéndole tanta cercanía. Pero sobre todo, Baz llamándolo por su nombre.

Últimamente empezaban a llevarse mejor, pero no al extremo de llegar a compartir una cama... ¿O sí?

Simon no sabía si podía confiar del todo en Baz. Pero ni él era tan tonto como para pensar que Pitch pudiera intentar asesinarlo dentro de la habitación.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Sólo iré a cambiarme y ya.

Baz asintió mientras veía como la pueda del baño se cerraba. Hubiera gritado de haber podido. Unas semanas atrás, yacía encerrado en un ataúd.

Y ahora estaba a punto de compartir cama con Simon Snow. Iba a poder perderse entre su aroma a humo. Podría derretirse en el eterno calor del muchacho. Podría incluso abrazarlo y decir a la mañana siguiente que había sido un accidente.

Bunce no le preocupaba. Estaba seguro que pese a la inteligencia de la chica, está aún no había notado lo desesperadamente enamorado que estaba de Snow.

Sólo esperaba que su pecho palpitante no lo delatara. Simon no podía saber que, además de ser el elegido del mundo de los magos, era el elegido por el corazón de Baz.

* * *

¡Hola!

Creo que quedó especialmente cursi (?)

Gracias por leer ^^

Ciao!

PD: Siempre con condón, shavos.


	5. En la Batalla

Ya. Todo estaba acabado. El Humdrum había ganado. Pronto, el mundo de los hechiceros llegaría a su fin. Y todo era su culpa. No supo controlar sus poderes para eliminar a aquella gran amenaza.

Simon había nacido con un sólo objetivo. Él tenía que acabar con el tipo malo. Así lo decía la profecía. Y no había sido capaz de lograrlo. ¿Cómo había podido llamarse a sí mismo héroe? Lo único de lo que se sentía seguro ahora mismo era de lo patético que era.

¡Ja!

Baz tenía razón cuándo lo llamaba el peor elegido. Por eso sus padres lo habían abandonado. Seguramente sabían que él sólo traería decepciones y por ello se habían alejado.

Derrotado, Simon soltó tanto la espada cómo la varita. Ya nada importaba. El mago se dejó caer de bruces. Esperaría a que el Humdrum viniera. Que acabara con él mientras yacía sobre el patio de Watford. Sería algo patético. Justo el tipo de muerte que un fracasado cómo él merecía. Cerró los ojos. Ya no le temía a su cruel destino. El miedo se había ido, sólo quedaba la aceptación de la muerte.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera cómo alguien lo tomaba por la camisa, como si fuera un bobo cachorro, y lo ponía en pie de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos, y la visón de Baz frente a si lo dejó pasmado. Al parecer, el vampiro sí cumpliría su objetivo de acabar con él. No importaba, Simon ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Así que cuando Baz le tomó por los hombros con fuerza, y lo zarandeó un poco, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Vamos Elegido, este _no_ es tu momento. Este no es tu lugar.

Y Simon siguió mirándolo, sin sentir que valiera la pena responder. Contempló los ojos de Baz y, por primera vez en ocho años, se permitió pensar en lo hermosos que eran.

—Creí que serías quién más disfrutaría verme derrotado. —dijo sin tono alguno.

—No puedo disfrutarlo. Tu muerte significa la destrucción de mi mundo a manos de esa cosa.

Sus pulmones expulsaron aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Baz lo puso tenso. Él siempre encendía todo tipo de emociones en Simon. Supuso que antes de morir, aún tenía permitido jugar un poco con el vampiro.

— Aww. Eso significa que no puedes vivir sin mí. ¿Soy el centro de tu universo? Que tierno eres.

Para su sorpresa, aunque de forma casi imperceptible, las mejillas de Baz se colorearon de rosa.

—Odio a tu padre. Te odio a ti. Pero eres el único que puede acabar con esta mierda. Alguien debe hacerlo.

—Baz... estoy agotado. No puedo enfrentarme al Humdrum así.

Y le sonrió. Una sonrisa de extremo cansancio y resignación.

Baz junto sus rostros hasta que ambas narices quedaron pegadas. Nunca antes habían estado así de cerca sin una pelea de por medio.

—Iré contigo. Te daré mi fuerza.

Con esas simples palabras, ocho años de peleas bobas parecieron poca cosa.

Baz se separó. Y le dio la espalda a Simon. Él, con la esperanza repentinamente recobrada se agachó a recoger sus armas y luego se paró junto al vampiro, que lo tomó por la muñeca.

—Adelante, Simon.

Ambos empezaron su marcha.

* * *

¡Hola!

Para esto, me basé en lo que recuerdo del Simon Snow de Fangirl. Quizá quedó un poco OoC.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Ciao~


End file.
